Macular degeneration is the leading cause of loss of central or reading vision in man today. A reproducible model of disciform degeneration would seem of great importance in the study of pathogenetic mechanisms. We feel that the current model of subretinal neovascularization described herein is a most encouraging and promising step which should allow for the investigation of pathogenetic mechanisms and natural course after invasion of the subretinal space by abnormal vessels derived from the choroidal circulation. Breaks in Bruch's membrane have been produced with laser burns. Subsequent subretinal neovascularization can be induced from the choroid. The refinement of this technique and development of reproducibility remain our main goals. In addition to light microscopy, electron microscopy will be employed to determine the natural history and the course of the lesion. Subsequently, we will employ autoradiography to study the contributions of various cells. In the future, the possible roles of different forms of therapy and their influence on this natural course can and will be determined.